disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Frozen Florida
Disney's Frozen Florida is an upcoming Walt Disney World Resort theme park, set to be an expansion of the Blizzard Beach water park. The idea for this park is created by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994. Layout Blizzard Beach Originally opened in 1995, Blizzard Beach is a ski resort-themed water park. Several sections have been removed or modified to make room for the remainder of the Frozen Florida park. * Summit Plummet is the flagship attraction at 120 feet (36.6 m) tall, and speeds 60 miles per hour (97 km/h). It's the third-tallest and fastest free fall slide in the world. There is a minimum height requirement of 48 in (122 cm). Summit Plummet is one of the highest and fastest water slides on Earth. Barely behind "Insano" in Beach Park in Brazil which, when opened in 1989, was credited by Guinness World Records as the tallest and fastest water slide on Earth * Teamboat Springs is the world's longest "family white-water raft ride" at 1,400 feet (427 m) long. This attraction sends guests down a twisting series of rushing waterfalls. Water park guests sit in large blue rubber rafts, which can hold a minimum of four and maximum of six people, equipped with handles to hold on while the gushing water takes riders down the slide. No infants are allowed and other health restrictions are advised. * Slush Gusher is a 90-foot-tall (27.4 m), 250-foot-long (76.2 m) snow-banked mountain gully body slide attraction that reaches speeds up to 35 miles per hour (56 km/h). It has two places where it almost levels off, only to drop back down again. As such, it is one of only a few water slides where "air time" is achieved. * Downhill Double Dipper is one of the world's only side-by-side racing tube slides. It is located next to Snow Stormers on Mount Gushmore. This adrenaline pumping attraction's slides are 50 feet (15.2 m) high and are 230 feet (70.1 m) long. Guests travel up to speeds of 25 mph (40 km/h) on these twin inner tube runs as they race past internationally recognized ski racing graphic elements and flags. Time clocks count-off each downhill heat and the runs are outfitted with automated audio equipment that signals the start of each race. Also, it is one of the few racing slides where pushoff speed is not a factor, as gates hold back riders until it is time for the race to begin. This attraction has a minimum height requirement of 48 in (122 cm). * Snow Stormers is a "mat slide" consisting of three flumes that are 350 feet (106.7 m) long. This attraction sits between Downhill Double Dipper and Toboggan Racers on Mount Gushmore. The attraction descends from the top of the mountain and follows a switchback course through ski-type slalom gates. Guests lie on their stomach on the toboggan style mat as they ride down the flumes. Mat pickup at the top of attraction (shares mat conveyor with Toboggan Racers). * Toboggan Racers is an 8-lane, 250-foot (76.2 m) water slide next to Snow Stormers on Mount Gushmore. The attraction sends guests racing over exhilarating dips as they descend the "snow" slope along the side of Mount Gushmore. Guests lie on their stomach on the toboggan style mat as they race to the finish line. Mat pickup at the top of attraction (shares mat conveyor with Snow Stormers). * Runoff Rapids is a 600-foot (183 m) inner tube run featuring two open and one enclosed tube slides. This attraction careens guests down twisting, turning flumes, passing through corrugated steel pipes. Tubes available at the bottom of the attraction. Guests have to be ambulatory in order to ride as stairs are the only way to access this attraction. * Melt-Away Bay is a 1-acre (0.40 ha) wave pool nestled against the base of Mount Gushmore. This attraction is constantly fed by "melting snow" waterfalls creating "bobbing" (short) waves. * Cross Country Creek is a 3,000-foot (914 m) slow-moving water attraction commonly known as a "lazy river," that travels around the perimeter of the water park. The attraction carries floating guests (in inner tubes) through a supposed ice cave. Once inside the mysterious cave, guests will be splashed with the "melting" ice from overhead. There are 7 entrances and exits located throughout the park for this attraction, and any of these locations guests may pick up tubes and leave them as they exit the creek. The journey takes between twenty and thirty minutes to complete depending on crowd levels. * Ski Patrol Training Camp is an area for pre-teenage children. ** Leisure Pool- The pool contain "icebergs" on which guests under 12 can walk across. ** Fahrenheit Drops - Commonly known as the "T-Bar", this attraction is a rope drop that deposits guests that are under five feet (1.52 m) tall into eight point five feet (2.6 m) of water. ** Freezin' Pipe Springs - This attraction is a short body slide. It deposits guests in the same water area as Fahrenheit Drops, but has no height restriction. ** Cool Runners- a wide-open slide (inner tube) area created by rapidly melting snow mounds (moguls). * Tike's Peak features gentle slides designed to resemble scaled down versions of attractions at Blizzard Beach. Also included is a snow-castle fountain play area with pop (water) jets. Picnic benches also provided. Footwear is suggested due to hot pavement. The attraction is limited to children under 48 in (122 cm). * The Chairlift is a "one-way" ride which carries up to 3 guests over the craggy face of Mount Gushmore, from its base at the beach, to its summit. The chairs carrying guests feature wooden-bench seats, colorful overhead umbrellas and snow skis on their underside. This is the most recognized means of transport to the summit, where many of the rides are located (Guests can also climb a staircase to the top). A Gondola is also provided for disabled guests to access the top of Mount Gushmore. There is a minimum height requirement of 32 in (81 cm), 48 in (122 cm) to ride alone. Trivia * The park's original working title was Disney's Frosty Florida.